


Dragneel family

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Dragneel family [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Dragneel family

Mavis group reunited with all the other mages, and went directly to the Fairy Tail guild. Zeref was at the door, with that sadistic smile in his face.

 

\- I’m sorry - said Zeref -, you’re late.

 

END appeared at his side and roared. Lucy hugged the END book. No one could believe what they were seeing. A pink haired and elegant woman passed across every single mage. Her face was calm, but angry at the same time. She went directly to Natsu and Zeref.

 

\- Grandma… - whispered Over. Mavis and Larcade looked at him.

\- That’s not possible! - said Zeref, scared -. You should-!

 

The woman took Zeref and Natsu’s faces and used a magic on them. A magic who threw them inside the guild. Acnologia appeared from nowhere and catched both. Natsu and Zeref were turned into children because of that magic. In the woman’s left hand was another woman, with purple hair, while her right hand was closed.

 

\- You… - said the pink haired woman. Her voice was calm, but angry -. You made Raziel believe all of us were dead. You possessed my older son’s body since he was born, and you turned my younger son in an Etherias Demon. You will pay for it.

 

The pink haired woman opened his right hand, showing two seeds, which destroyed seconds later. Then, she threw the other woman inside the guild, which Acnologia attacked, breaking the ground in half Magnolia and creating a huge crater. He was still holding Natsu and Zeref. They were unconscious in his arms.

 

The mages were saved by a dragon. A dragon who looked exactly like Acnologia, but his wings were different. They were fairy wings.

 

\- Aunt Morgana! - yelled Over.

\- Aunt!? - asked the others, looking at the dragon.

\- It’s been a long time. Over - answered the dragon -. I see you have been reunited with your mother and brother. Good to know.

 

Over smiled at her. Under them, the purple haired woman was trying to not be hit by any attack, and searching a weak point to attack them. Acnologia was in a demon form and wasn’t an easy target. Plus, Natsu and Zeref were in his arms. To be correct, he was holding them with his left arm, which he replaced with an arm of sand and water, while fighting with his right arm.

 

In Morgana’s back, Over and Larcade were following the fight. Larcade was curious to see his grandparents, and Over really wanted to see his grandmother fighting seriously.

 

\- She’s dead - said a black haired and dark skinned man at Larcade’s side.

\- Totally dead - added another man, a blond one, who was on the other man’s back.

\- Grandpa Lucifer and Grandpa Ezequiel - recognized them Larcade.

\- It’s been a while, Larcade.

 

Larcade smiled and nooded. Mavis managed to put herself between her twins and look at the fight. The purple haired woman tried to attack the pink haired, but she was fast and send her rival far away with a kick. Her white and simple dress was dirty and broken, but she didn’t mind at all. Acnologia appeared behind the purple haired woman and punched her, but she managed to escape from the demon’s attack.

 

\- Who’s the purple haired? - asked Sting.

\- Anastascia, the dark fairy - answered the dark haired man.

\- And you are?

\- Lucifer, Raziel’s father.

\- So, you’re the one who-

\- He wasn’t, Sting - interrupted him the blond man -. It was a lie from his brothers. We love the same woman, and she loved us. That won’t change.

\- I won’t accept him in the family easily.

\- Say something, Ezel - asked Lucifer.

\- Sting is the one who entered in hell to save me - answered Ezequiel -. He has his reasons to hate you.

\- But it wasn’t me the one who kidnapped you. It was Samael.

\- I know.

 

Anastascia attacked Natsu and Zeref. When Over saw it, he tried to jump and help, but Sting holded him. A fire explosion happened between Anastascia and Acnologia. When the smoke dissipated, the figure of a young long haired man appeared. He wasn’t normal. He had rage in his eyes.

 

\- Who’s that!? - asked everyone.

\- ZND - answered Sting -. I saw him once, but I never forgot his appearance. He’s the fusion of Natsu and Zeref.

\- You remember? - asked a woman at Sting’s side.

\- Only a little, Anna.

\- Enough for me.

\- Are you sure he's Natsu and Zeref? - asked Mavis.

\- Look at his hair - pointed Sting -. It starts pink and turns black when it grows. Plus his eyes. One is black and the other dark green.

 

ZND. Zeref and Natsu’s demon. A powerful fusion, even more if it’s used in their adult forms. And that’s exactly what was happening. ZND’s adult form was in front of Acnologia, facing Anastascia.

 

Anastascia knew very well she was in disadvantage. But she wanted to recover the body she was possessing for the last 400 years. Zeref’s body. She knew it was easy to control, unless the others. But she didn’t know Zeref that well. Fused with his brother, Zeref was stronger than she knew.

 

\- Take my place! - yelled Morgana before turning human in the air.

 

The ones in her back landed in another dragon. A red one.

 

\- How you are alive, Igneel? - asked Sting, surprised to see the dragon.

\- Ask that to queen Elementia - answered Igneel -. She knows how she did it.

\- You’re losing the most interesting part - said a blond boy at Anna’s side.

 

He was right. ZND was in his demon form, and Morgana too. Morgana was in a free fall, and extended her right arm to punch Anastascia directly. She landed on the dark fairy, creating another crater. The first thing Anastascia saw were Morgana’s green eyes. The second, her demon form.

 

\- She’s exactly like Acnologia - pointed Mavis.

\- She’s his daughter - answered Over -, and our aunt. Dad has a lot to explain later.

\- He must tell to all of us what is happening. And Natsu too.

 

Some of the members of Fairy Tail decided to observe the fight. Suddenly, Wendy frightened and angered.

 

\- She is… - said Wendy -. That woman is… She killed my parents in front of my eyes.

\- Then join - said Lucifer -. This fight is against her after all.

 

Wendy jumped and used her wind magic to attack Anastascia, which the dark fairy dodged very well. Wendy used her wind magic to land safely. Her body wasn’t strong enough to do what Morgana did.

 

\- You two don’t want to join? - asked Lucifer to Over and Larcade -. It’s your family.

\- I prefer to watch - answered Over -. Grandma fighting is not something you see everyday.

\- She looks like dad, but pink - pointed Larcade.

\- Are you talking about her hair?

\- Yep.

\- Wait until we see dad’s real personality to make comparisions.

\- Zeref is like Gabriella, Natsu is like Sting, and Morgana is like Raziel - said Ezequiel.

\- I wish I had something to eat to see this fight… - said Lucifer.

\- Penauts? - asked someone at Lucifer’s side.

\- Hello, god demon dragon. Give me those.

\- Oh! Raios! - said Over and Larcade, totally sycronized, looking at the huge man at Lucifer’s side.

\- It’s been a while, demon fairies - answered Raios.

\- Who do you think that will defeat Anastascia? - asked the black Exceed in Raios’ head.

\- Morgana - said a boy at Raios’ side.

\- You always say your girlfriend, Tyrion.

\- Because I trust her, and she’s strong enough.

\- That doesn’t mean she’s stronger than her parents or brothers.

\- Papa! Dad, say something!

\- Don’t put me in your fight, Tyrion, Shadow - answered Raios -. Let’s enjoy the fight.

 

Everyone looked at the fight. Anastascia ripped Gabriella’s dress enough to take it off. Immediately, Acnologia used his cape to improvise a dress for her, and gave a dead look to the ones who were looking at her with lust faces.

 

\- You really thought he woudn’t do that if you look at his wife like this? - pointed Lucifer.

\- She’s his wife!? - asked the mages, surprised.

 

Lucifer nooded, and the rest of the family laughed.

 

\- Welcome to the Dragneel Eucliffe Dreyar Heartfilia family, Mavis - said Sting -. It’s a mess, and not all of us are related by blood, but it’s good, and we are immortals.

 

Mavis looked a her twins. Both smiled at her. They were included in it a long time ago.

 

\- Should I add Redfox to the title? - asked Sting.

\- No, we’re fine - answered Raios.

\- What!? - reacted Gajeel to that confession. The immortals laughed at it.

\- I will explain it later, Gajeel…

\- You better do it.

\- … Nii-san…

 

Gajeel’s face was priceless. After a while of trying to make Raios say why he said that, Gajeel decided to watch the fight with the others.


End file.
